


lost lullabies

by kimaracretak



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost(s), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, ben solo got to live as his own person for like five minutes and i'm sad, future rescue missions, not really canon compliant but also not NOT canon compliant yknow, the very questionable line between dying and being consumed by the force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: Ben visits every month.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	lost lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words of bad anniversaries

"Wish you'd stop coming back like this."

Next to her, Ben's head hits the wall in silence. Rey almost - almost - says something about how he manages to be solid enough to sit down but not real enough to make a noise, but she doesn't feel like drawing attention to it. Five years seven months zero days and _she's not supposed to be counting the hours anymore_ and this is still all she has of him.

Once a month, it's almost long enough that she shouldn't have the time to miss him.

"You're getting better at lying," he says. Almost sounds surprised, and Rey - for a moment, she hates him for how quickly he's losing the ability to understand her.

She shouldn't, really, it's not his fault. Whatever scrap of space he's slipped through, whatever hole in the Force is slowly strangling the remainder of his life away, that's really what's to blame.

"Gotta keep you on your toes somehow," she says. If her smile's forced, she doesn't meet his eyes to find out if he notices.

Ben's hand rests on her knee, cold and bony and too too light. "You could say anything, and that would help," he says. "The silence there is - it's the worst part. I thought it would be better but -"

She glances over, and his mouth is pulled taut and sad and not even there enough for her to kiss. She wants to say something, anything - but any reassurance would be a lie.

Rey was always the only one of them who was any good at waiting.

"I'm getting closer," she says finally, because the work - that, she can always say something about. "To communication, at least, I think we can make a kind of warp ..."

The pressure of his hand fades. Rey keeps talking, anyway.


End file.
